


M!River Song X Thirteen

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, genderswapped character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 14





	M!River Song X Thirteen

The Doctor was walking back to the TARDIS after a visit with her fam when she noticed a blonde curly-haired man leaning against the blue doors of the police box looking at the ground. 

As she got closer the man looked up from the ground a huge smile forming on his face as his eyes landed on her, “Hello sweetie”

“Do I know you?” She asked stopping in front of him, racking her brain trying to remember if she had seen him anywhere before. The blonde woman drawing a blank. 

He stared at her for a moment before saying, “Oh you haven’t met this face yet have you” 

“This face?”

“Come on sweetie think,” He said, fighting the urge to tell her who he was, remembering the time when she was a he and he was a she and had met her go on an entire rant about him while standing right next to her without stopping her. 

“The master?” She asked more to herself, “No” She mumbled knowing he wouldn’t show his face to her again for a very long time if she valued his life. 

As the blonde woman continued to think, tears began to fit in her eyes as she thought about the only other time lord it could be, that called her sweetie, “...River?” She asked, giving him a hopeful look, tears falling freely from her eyes. 

“Hello my love,” He said with a soft smile, stepping closer to her, swapping his arms around her allowing the woman to sob into his chest. The Doctor stood with her face buried in his chest, her hands clutching his dark blue bomber jacket he was wearing.


End file.
